Our Life 3
by IjustCannot
Summary: HEYO! this is going to be an ongoing story.. suggestive adult themes in later chapters. .:3 hope u all enjoy this story .. :3


.**Annabeth's p.o.v;**

His hair absently swept in the sweet autumn breeze, the gash in his right shoulder sealed tight. I confessed everything, he couldn't hear me, which made this easier.

"You know, i've loved you since the day you've arrived. Especially your eyes, oh your beautiful eyes, they make me long to be in the ocean, just so i could be reminded of their ocean color." his eyes were still shut, a small drop of drool was on his lower lip,I slightly chuckled, letting a tear roll down my cheek before I gently wiped the drool away with my thumb. The moonlight caressed his tan skin. His grey shirt made his skin darker. His eyes were still shut, he lay motionless except for the steady movement of his chest as he took his breath in and out. The only sound left in the cabin was the flow of water in the far corner. My heart felt like a rock, Percy would never be able to hear these things, I wasn't brave enough to say them out loud, I Annabeth Chase, wasn't brave enough, " you probably don't even want me here, after your arm, you probably hate me," I was thinking this over and over after I said it. I set my face into my hands, letting the tears fall, along with the small sobs. My knees were in pain from kneeling next to the bed for so long. "What have i done.. " I put my head up, my eyes were bloodshot from crying along with pink puffy skin surrounding them. Percy's eyes were open and he was propping himself up on his shoulder looking at me. The tears were falling again as he quietly stepped off his bed and came down in front of me. he sat down criss crossing his legs and gently picked me up, he pulled me close to his chest like I was a small child in need of comfort. He held me there tightly, rubbing my back and rocking back and forth.

"Shhh. Its okay, Its all okay." he lightly said into my hair, making the sobs slow down into meek cries. I huddled in his chest, he was warm like a blanket.

**Percy's p.o.v;**

I said it would all be okay, in my mind I wasn't saying it, I was promising it. I had been up the entire time she was talking, I felt horrid twisting in my stomach as she started to cry. My arm had been in so much pain since that night, but this felt worse. She was the puppet master at my heart, pulling all the strings that hurt the worst. She was mine and I let her feel like she was a monster. It hurt horribly. What happened was earlier in the week, we had been fighting, there was a Beast on the border of camp, we were sent out to kill it, right in the middle of our argument. She was stomping in front of me to inspect, not suspecting the monster to be behind me. He rose on his haunches and slashed my right arm down to my elbow. I let out a piercing scream before falling to the ground. The monsters teeth were bared. the hump on its back arisen like a rock, its deep black fur did not go with its white eyes. I heard a shrilled "Percy!" before a pool of gold dust was surrounding me as my eyesight went blank.

When I woke up Annabeth was sobbing, but not in the room. She was in a different part of the Big House. I was in the nursery room where we first met.I hated myself for even fighting and ever since that night, whenever she catches a glimpse of my arm, or me in general, tears seem to roll down her cheeks and she speeds off before I can catch her. She avoids me, I think she thinks it will make it help, but it hurts even more. But now, here we are, huddled together. " I-I thought you would die,a-and it was unthinkable," Annabeth managed, trying to stifle a sob but letting it out on the last word. I pulled her closer,

"its all going to be okay." I assured her, her cries almost immediately slowed until they were steady breaths. She didn't say anything for a while, we just sat in silence. I finally decided to break it and speak, "i'm so sorry, it's all my fault, this would never have happened if it weren't for me and my stupid mouth.'' i said to her, our argument was only small and stupid, about someone saying I was cheating on Annabeth, so I punched the kid in the face, breaking most of it. He was about 18, one year younger than me. "or should I say my fists," I said jokingly. She laughed for what seemed like the first time in weeks.

"I should be the one apologizing,"she said a little louder than a whisper, she was still huddled in my lap, she looked up into my eyes, I loosened my hug, " I over reacted, it was stupid of me to think you would ever do something like that," she said quietly, I pulled her in close again,

" You know if that happened to you, you probably would have murdered the kid before he could say anything. I would feel the same way, you know, if something hurt you like that." I told her, slightly chuckling. She was letting her head rest back on my shoulder, I knew this was over, the argument that is, and now it felt like a great weight was lifted off my shoulders. For the first time in weeks, it felt like everything would be all right.

**Annabeth:**

My eyelids felt like boulders. I yawned loudly as I huddled back in Percys lap. " I want to stay here forever and never move," I told him, my eyes closing. I no longer felt the ground below us. Percy had picked me up and was putting me on the bunk in his room. I almost immediately fell asleep when my head hit the pillow, it smelt of salt water and something I can't describe, like Percy. No dreams filled my mind like they usually would.

When I woke up, Percy wasn't in the room, in fact he wasn't in the cabin. I scurried out of the room, Percy was sitting outside on the beach by the water. I was still in my grey camisole and white fleece pants. I wandered towards him, still carrying a pound of sleep on my eyes. He didn't notice me until i finally spoke up,

" Thank you," I said making him jump a little. I giggled and sat there with him, letting the waves slightly brush over my toes. We were being sent on the quest tomorrow, chiron says its a gift from the gods, whatever he means. Im very nervous, mostly because i don't know whats happening and because me and Percy are going on this quest alone, no one else aloud. i dont know what to feel…

**hey guyz! hope u liked ! dont forget to review i wont post till 3 reviews are on, so hurry ur bunz up! i, so devlish :3**


End file.
